The Immortal Rescue
by NerdySkeleton
Summary: Skulduggery and Valkyrie are forced to save some very interesting immortal beings from a mysterious man who wants their power. Everyone must put aside their egos and Godship to be safe. Rated T because I said so :D !On indefinite hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

All right so…NEW STORY. This idea came to me while I was brushing my teeth. JUST OUT OF THE BLUE. And it's a weird idea too. I must have some funky brain chemicals that just release themselves whenever XD I have story ADD. But I ain't gonna give up on my others! NO WAY. I'M ATTACHED TO THEM TOO MUCH.

**Some grooooovy info**: Valkyrie is 25. YAY! Her parents are…off in Siberia or something. They aren't really gonna play a big part. Except for maybe a chapter or something. NEXT, this has NOTHING to do with my other stories. Meaning…Fletcher and Valkyrie aren't together and they ain't gonna be. Fletcher will probably be in this, because I LOVE him to little isty bits and pieces. NEXT, if I get any info wrong about the 'immortal beings' please tell me. I'll be using the amazing internet to help me out here, but sometimes the information is wrong. So…uh yeah.

Just as a heads up, this has the word virgin in it waaaaay too many times XP

* * *

**Skulduggery's POV**

"Valkyrie?" I pounded on her uncle's, now her estate's, grand front door. I jiggled the handle for about the millionth time before giving up. I threw out my palm and the door flung open.

"You are so impatient I really just want to kill you sometimes!" My _oh so lovely_ partner snapped from a feet from the front door. Her hair was wet and dripping everywhere. I assume she had just showered.

"Too bad I'm already dead!" I called after her as she headed into the kitchen. She groaned and I heard the clatter and clang of the silverware drawer. I walked into the large, messy kitchen and found Valkyrie looking for something desperately in her fridge.

"Skulduggery?" she asked in her most innocent tone. I eyed her suspiciously. "Do you looooooooove me?"

I folded my arms and glared at her.

"No, I will not go and get you milk, Valkyrie," I said triumphantly. Her arms fell limply at her side as she shut the refrigerator door.

"How did you know I needed milk?"

"I'm magical like that."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed some bread from the counter. She popped it into the toaster and set it to the super dark and crispy level. She turned around and bit into an apple.

"So," she asked me, after she had finished chewing. "What brings you here so early in the morn'?"

I pulled out a scrap of paper from my coat pocket. "I received this paper this morning. Read the front."

Valkyrie put the apple in her mouth, taking the paper from me. She read the front with a gleam in her beautiful eyes. She took out the apple from her mouth.

"Ha ha! Looks like everyone _does_ like me more! _Bones do not open this. Only the flesh and blood of Virgin Woman_," she mused out loud. "Hey…how come you automatically knew to take this to me? What if I wasn't a virgin?"

"Oh please. Who would it have been?"

"Fletcher," she replied automatically. I titled my head and watched her blush.

"...Seriously?"

"NO!" she yelled, throwing her apple at me. "That's _disgusting_."

I chuckled and followed her out of the room and up to Gordon's study. The room was exactly the same, except it was littered with books and papers of Valkyrie's. She pushed the chair away and waved her hand. A book in the side bookcase slid out, and sprang back into place. The bookcase swung open and Valkyrie's not-so-recently deceased Uncle Gordon materialized. He smiled at me and waved. I waved back.

"Stephanie…Valkyrie?" he asked his niece. Valkyrie was bent over the desk reading the piece of paper. She held up a finger to signal for us to wait. She mouthed the words to the fancy scroll type paper and finally straightened up to face us.

"This is reeeeally interesting, guys. And I'm excited!" she jumped up and down, thrusting the paper out at me.

"Am I allowed to read it?"

"It said 'woman over bones', so I'm guessing you can," she smiled up at Gordon who couldn't help but laugh at me. I would have rolled my eyes as they laughed. I unfolded the crumpled paper and read the fancy script. It said:

_Virgin Woman and Bones,_

_ We request your assistance. It is of dire importance. Many of our children and servants have been lost because of this ongoing war. We ask you, lovely young Virgin Woman and the Bone Man, to come and perform a certain rescue to save us twelve. You would be forever honored among our almighty people. A mortal man has been after us to gather our 'powers' as he refers to it. We have been able to escape so far, but we need your help. My people have gone down to your Earth and discovered your names for us. We have heard magnificent things about you both. If you, Virgin Woman and Bone Man are too accept this and offer your gracious services, please burn this paper in a fireplace. We will send someone to fetch you soon. _

_Please help us and restore our children and loved ones to us. _

I finished reading the note and handed it back to Valkyrie. She studied the little wax thunderbolt at the bottom of the page. Her fingers traced over the curly endings on each letter.

"Why are you referred to as 'lovely young Virgin Woman' and I'm just 'Bone Man'?" I demanded.

"Well," Valkyrie said, smirking. "Being referred to 'Virgin Woman' isn't the greatest nickname, would you not agree?"

I nodded and walked over to her, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Should we 'help them restore their children and loved ones'?" I asked. "Who's even asking us? I don't know what this thunderbolt would represent."

Valkyrie looked at me with a bemused look on her face, and said,

"You don't know who these people are?" she asked, still astounded. I shook my head. "It's the Twelve Olympians, dummy!"

I stared at her.

"Y'know…Zeus. Hera. Athena."

"Like the Greek Gods?" Echo-Gordon piped in. Valkyrie nodded.

"Zeus seriously asked us go help him," she said. "I doubt he wrote this though."

Valkyrie went over to the small fireplace in the corner and threw the paper into the hearth. She clicked her fingers and summoned a fireball. She threw it at the paper and it immediately caught fire.

"Well, now we won't be so ungodly bored!" she exclaimed happily. Valkyrie brushed past me, heading downstairs to get her purposefully burnt toast. She came wandering back into the room with a napkin and her blackened toast. She gagged when she took a bite, but swallowed it anyway.

"Why do you eat that?" Echo-Gordon asked her. "It makes me sick and I don't even have a stomach."

Valkyrie grinned. "I like the crispy-ness."

"But you can have crispy bread without burning it beyond recognition!"

"Well it's not like I incinerate it with a fireball or something!"

"Okay," I cut in. "Guys. We understand. Now please stop fighting because I think something is happening."

Valkyrie shoved her toast into her mouth and walked up to me, putting her arm on my shoulder. She crunched until she swallowed and grinned at me widely. I sighed and bent down to look at the now blue fire.

"So, those Greek Gods, huh?" muttered Valkyrie from beside me. She bent down, leaning on my skeletal body. She peered closely at the fire, and suddenly thrust her hand into the flame. I yelled and yanked her back. She grinned and held up her hand and showed me another scroll.

I stared at her in disbelief. "Don't do that again."

"Yes _mom_," she replied, opening up the fancy scroll. She read it aloud:

_Virgin Woman and Bones,_

_ We are all much obliged to your generosity. If you would be so kind as to stay in this house you are currently in, someone will be sent over tomorrow between the times of 7 and 10 in the morning. They will appear in whatever room Virgin Woman is in at the time. Do not be alarmed. He will show you the way to our domain in the clouds. There, we will discuss in detail more about the dreadful situation my people are in. _

"Well, this is new," Gordon said after hearing the letter. Valkyrie rolled the scroll back up and put it on the deep red desk. She paused and then a look of horror spread across her face.

"Does this mean I'll have to get up at 7 in the morning?!" she screeched.

"How about I stay and see if he comes at 7? I never have to sleep," I offered. Valkyrie closed her eyes, thinking about the prospect. Gordon giggled in a strange girly pitch. I stared at him incredulously. He ran up to Valkyrie and whispered something in her ear. She listened, and gradually, her cheeks turned from a light pink to a rose red. She sighed and smiled sheepishly at me. I immediately knew what was going on.

"That's not what I meant, Gordon," I said through clenched teeth. He laughed again and looked at me.

"Well I just find it hilarious how you jump right away and offer to stay here. And besides," he paused and started to disappear. "Everyone knows you two like each other! Everyone but you two!"

Valkyrie and I both lunged out, grasping the air for him, but he had fully disappeared. Valkyrie fell down on her back and I went down on top of her. I pulled myself up, and found that to be a poor choice. Valkyrie turned to look up at me, and noticed that our faces were only inches apart. She bit her lip and actually leaned in. She pressed her lips up to my uh…teeth quickly, then bolted out the study. I listened for the sound of her door closing and sure enough, heard it close a minute later.

Gee thanks Gordon.

* * *

I hung around for a little bit more, after Valkyrie had come out of her room. We agreed that we would never fall on top or even near each other ever again. She reluctantly headed out in her "beautiful _thang_" to get milk and something else she refused to tell me about.

Valkyrie returned home, with her hands full of papers and bags and her hair a little frizzy. I took some papers from her as she threw everything on the counter in the kitchen. I cautiously opened my mouth to say something, but she raised her arm in the air.

"Would you like to know where I was?" she asked, the bitterness in her voice prominent. I shrank back, afraid that my infamous anger had rubbed off on her too much. Instead she just sighed and shook her head, running a hand through her glorious hair. I nodded my head cautiously.

"Well," she continued on. "I had just left the store, and I get a call from who else, but _Guild_. He said he wants to talk to me about something. So, I hop into my car and get over there fast, but not too fast. The administrator lets me in right away and I plop down into Guild's office thing. He trying to be all dramatic and he has his hands folded behind his back and he staring at me with puuuuure hatred. I glared back, not looking away till he does. So then he asks me about anything strange going on recently. I wasn't about to tell him about our recent God friends, when he takes out a scroll identical to our first one. He reads it aloud and gets right up in my face and starts interrogating me. He wants to know exactly who sent this and what they want and why they sent this. I only told him that we were going to find out everything by tomorrow. That of course pissed him off. His face got all puffy and he mashed a button on his desk and suddenly, _Crux _comes barging in. He sneers at me and I make fun of how he was 'mentally disabled' as the Sanctuary called it. He fumed and tried to punch me, but I kicked him and he went doooown. Guild got even angrier and started yelling and everyone was just spewing swears and arguments and insults. It was actually quite fun. SO, short story made super long, the Sanctuary is going to start poking their giant-ass nose into this business."

She took a deep breath and looked at me. I clenched my fist and resisted the urge to attack something.

"I have a feeling the Gods aren't going to like that, too much," I smirked and looked at a few papers still in my hand. "What are these?"

Valkyrie shrugged. "Guild thrust them at me and I just snatched them up without looking. I kinda read a little when I was heading back to my car, but it didn't seem very important. Plus I was afraid I'd end up ripping them apart. Why? Are they our arrest warrants or something?"

I continued to scan the paper in front of me. "Yes. It says that if we fail on this _mission_, we will be thrown in jail!" I clapped my hands excitedly. Valkyrie glared at me.

"Hooray!" she joined in my clapping with sarcasm evident. I grumbled and turned to leave.

"Hey Skulduggery?" she asked timidly. I turned to face her. "Are you…Are you still staying tonight? Or are you going to be here in the morning?"

I smirked and nodded slowly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well we're never going to hear the end of it," she said. I shrugged.

"Ehh. We get that all the time," I tipped my hat and swiftly left, leaving Valkyrie quite stunned at my amazingness.

* * *

**Valkyrie's POV**

"I swear to God if you break down that door again I will snap you're scrawny neck!" I screamed to the front of the house. Someone was banging on the door repeatedly and would not stop. I stomped up to the frosted glass and noticed three people. I swung open the door and Tanith charged in, holding her neck all the way.

"I meant Skulduggery! I like you!" I turned and faced Ghastly, my _homie_ as Fletcher decided it. "I also like you Ghastly. You're nice and not annoying."

He smiled and went to join Tanith. Something was going on between them, and yet they wouldn't tell anyone! Skulduggery did his annoying 'AHEM' thing that always got my attention no matter what. I whipped around and he was smiling.

"What?" I questioned, wandering into the living room where Tanith and Ghastly were talking to Echo-Gordon. Skulduggery shrugged and draped his arm around my shoulders _casually_. Echo-Gordon looked up at our position, smiled and whispered something into Tanith and Ghastly's ears. Tanith grinned from ear to ear and came up to us. Skulduggery kept his ground, keeping his arm around me. I liked it there. It felt nice.

"So Virgin Woman. Ya think we're allowed to help out with your God friends?" she asked me, eying Skulduggery suspiciously. "Actually I'm starting to doubt the _virgin _part."

"Stop with the virgin and sex jokes! Not cool man!" I burst out. Tanith smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Val."

I shrugged out of Skulduggery's bony arm and went to the study. I came back and thrust the scrolls into Tanith's hands who then read them with Ghastly. She grinned and pulled out her long sword.

"I'm so there! I can't wait to kick some ass! It's been so long!"

"Tanith," I said. "It was only 2 months ago when that guy was literally hunting for us!"

"2 months IS a long time," she whined. I rolled my eyes and took the scrolls back.

It was FINALLY 11 at night when Tanith and Ghastly went home. I lumbered on up to take a shower and FINALLY get to sleep. Skulduggery said he would 'stay within the confines of the living room until 7 in the morning'. Echo-Gordon pouted and went back upstairs to his Echo Stone. I crawled into bed; surprised Skulduggery wasn't there to bug me about something. Even more surprisingly I slept the whole night through, until I felt a nudge on my foot.

I bolted straight up, screaming, putting my fists up, ready to fight.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" a voice called out. It was deep, but still sounded amazing, like Skulduggery's. I let my eyes actually focus and saw a man standing in front of me. He held a golden colored scroll and seemed to be floating. He wore a plain white toga and golden boots with wings on them. I stared at him in amazement.

"I really didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to get you up. I'm sorry," he apologized again. He had wavy light brown hair with eyes that matched. His cheeks were hollowed out a little and his nose and a bit crooked. I continued to stare.

"Miss?" he asked, nudging me with the golden scroll. "Are you alright?"

I shook my head and nodded slowly.

So," I asked, getting up and stepping closer to him. "Might you be Hermes?"

He nodded and gave a low bow to me.

"I have been sent by Zeus to take you and your Bone friend back up to Mount Olympus. Where is your friend?"

"Oh, I'll got get him. Could I get, like, _dressed_ first?"

"Ahh of course, please excuse me," he bowed again and literally bolted out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. I shook my head and quickly threw off my pajamas, and then threw on my protective clothing. My black pants clung tightly to me, but still gave me extra moving room. I slipped on the black shirt that fit me perfectly and stuck to me. The jacket was dark purple and was shaped like a regular jacket. I ran out of my room and jumped from the stairwell into the living room. Skulduggery was there, casually chatting with Hermes. They both smiled at me.

"Good morning!" Skulduggery chirped. I grinned and walked up to them.

"I'm assuming you've met Hermes already?" Skulduggery nodded. Hermes clapped his hands together, making the scroll magically disappear in a puff of smoke. He held out his hands for both of us to grab onto.

"Ready to see Mount Olympus?"

I nodded and suddenly we were there. A bit of dizziness washed over me and I tried to quickly take in the surroundings. Mount Olympus was absolutely beautiful. There were flowers everywhere that gave the air a sweet aroma. The grass was a deep shade of green and slowed in the gentle wind blowing. Huge trees swayed in the wind and seemed to dance before me. I could hear a gentle stream over a hill and could also hear the rushing of a waterfall.

"Please," Hermes urged. "We can show you around something later, but it is urgent you get to Zeus."

Skulduggery stepped forward, feeling the soft earth beneath him. He tilted his head in thought, then kept walking. Hermes led the way.

"You know," Skulduggery whispered to me. "I just realized we're going to be meeting the King of all Gods. Scary, no?"

I shrugged and picked up my pace as Hermes kept urging us. He kept chanting, "Nearly there!" over and over again. Finally, we reached a large gate. It shone in the light and gold rays bounced off the shimmering clouds surrounding it. Hermes pushed open the gate and silently stepped in. It was completely silent, when completely out of the blue, a loud roar rippled through the air. It was deep, and sounded like a lion's roar. Hermes muttered something and stepped in further.

"Uh, Zeus may be a bit hostile towards you…" he warned quietly. I smiled, but on the inside was completely panicking.

Maybe this was going to be a tad scary.

* * *

:D I loooooooooooooooooove Greek Mythology with all my heart. I find it to be fascinating. It's just something about it that I can't get enough of! Okay, done now.

Umm so yeah. This is my story. It's weeeird, but I still hope you will enjoy it!

And do not worry, I have not forgotten my other stories. Just taking a bit of a break. Like…for a week or something. I dunno. DON'T FREAK OUT IS THE POINT.

OH! Okay, so Valkyrie's "beautiful _thang_" is her car. If you wanna find out what I think her car would be, go to Google Images and search 1966 ford mustang coupe black. It should be the first image…:3 It's quite a manly car, but I think it suits the tough Valkyrie Cain!

All right so, sorry for any mistakes. I thoroughly hope you enjoyed this first debut chapter and be sure to review! I love those! :DDDDD


	2. 12 Olympians And 10 Mexican Wrestlers!

GO READ WARLOCK'S APOCOLYPSE GOOD GOD IT'S AMAZING.

**Valkyrie's POV (I really like doing her POV)

* * *

**

"Nearly there!" Hermes yelled out again.

"You've been saying that for the past 15 minutes. And we still aren't there!" I snapped, getting tired. He turned around and flashed a small smile.

"Well, this time, we're actually here," he said. Hermes gestured to a large door. It was golden, _again_. He knocked twice, and both doors swung open, slowly, all dramatic. He stood aside and let us pass. This room was just about as big as Gordon's house. Light shone it brightly at the top, giving everything a beautiful gleam. There were large doors on each wall, all closed with a large lock on them. Hermes went to the left door and tapped on the lock three times. It instantly broke apart, dissolving into nothing. He pulled open the doors and the light instantly went dimmer. A couple of murmurs were heard, but they were instantly "shushed". Hermes beckoned someone out, and gradually, figures began to appear. There had to be about 30 people all in there! Hermes gathered their attention and motioned to us, not speaking at all.

Suddenly, they all started cheering. I noticed a man with the blondest hair and bluest eyes I had ever seen eye me like I was a prize at a fair. I smiled awkwardly at him, then at everyone else. They all beamed back.

Hermes grabbed our hands and led us up a grand staircase. It was soft and looked like it was made of clouds. Hermes knocked on an even grander door eight times before pushing them open. He led us into a much, much, MUCH smaller room.

"Wait here," he commanded, flittering into ANOTHER set of doors.

"Wow," Skulduggery muttered. "Someone could get lost in this maze of doors here."

"Thank goodness we're smart."

He chuckled and started whistling. He looked up when the door burst open again. A small, yet beautiful, woman was holding open the door for us. She gestured for us to come in. She had dark skin and curly dark hair. Her dress flowed down to her ankles and was a soft blue color. She shut the door behind her and guided us up some stairs. She bowed slightly at the top and ran off to the left, taking her place beside a very beautiful woman. I gazed around the room, looking at the pottery pieces and artwork covering the walls. A loud 'AHEM' caught my attention. I whipped around and faced a very large rectangular table. In the very center, sat a very, VERY intimidating man. He had gray hair that went down to his shoulders and his eyes were a dark green that could make the most powerful of people give in. His massive arms were folded across his chest and he looked sternly down at us.

I could feel my eyes growing wider and my hands shake a little. The dainty woman next to him cleared her throat and I instantly fell down on my knees.

_Yeah. I was bowing. _

Skulduggery went down slowly, placing a hand on mine.

"Rise," I heard a booming voice call out. I slowly stood up, trying not to stumble like an idiot. Zeus was staring straight at me. He slowly rose from his chair, still glaring at me. I stood my ground and stared straight back at him. His face scrunched up, and he quickly sat back down. The dainty woman next to him cleared her throat once more.

"Welcome to our home, Mount Olympus," she said. Her voice was lovely and sounded like a bell being quietly rung. She had bright red hair and dark brown eyes. Her dress was green and had peacock feathers sticking out at the back. I opened my mouth to say something, but Zeus held up his hand to stop me.

"What are your names?" his deep voice asked. I swallowed and opened my mouth again to speak.

"My name is Valkyrie Cain."

"I am Skulduggery Pleasant."

Zeus nodded. "Those are not your real names, I take it?"

"No sir. They're taken names, to protect our original identities," I sputtered out. He nodded again, and gestured around him. The beautiful woman next to him stood up. She placed a hand on her chest.

"I am known as Hera, Goddess of Marriage and Queen of Gods," she said, smiling the whole time. She sat back down and looked over at the empty chair next to her. She looked up Zeus who waved his hand dismissively. A young woman stood up next. She had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"People call me Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt," she pulled out a bow and arrow, and aimed it straight for the door. She shot it and it fit through the crack in the middle easily. She sat back down, triumphant. A young man stood up next. He had a face exactly like Artemis's and had her coloring as well.

"I am Apollo, God of Prophecy, Music, and Healing," he stared down at Skulduggery, eying him suspiciously. Hermes stood up next.

"I am obviously Hermes, Messenger to the Gods and Guide to Souls," he smiled widely, tilting his head. After him, a man with a long gray beard and hair stood up.

"God of the Sea, Earthquakes, and Horses. I am Poseidon," he immediately sat back down, staring straight ahead. A woman on the opposite side of Zeus stood up this time. She had long, soft blond hair and had the most beautiful face. Her dark blue eyes shimmered.

"I am Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love, Beauty, and Fertility," she smiled graciously and sat back down quietly. Next to her a man slowly stood up, stumbling a bit. He had wildly curly black hair and almost black eyes. He wasn't the most attractive God…

"I am Hephaestus, God of Fire, Crafts, and Blacksmiths," he mumbled out. His eyes gazed around and he fumbled back down. A very tough woman stood up, sword drawn and chest puffed out. Her raven hair was flowing everywhere, getting into her icy colored eyes.

"Athena, known as the Goddess of Crafts, Domestic Arts, and War," she slashed her sword out and threw it up in the air. She caught it quickly, sheathing it back. A rather scary man with fire red hair and brown eyes next to her stood.

"Ares, the God of War," he stated simply, cracking a slight smile. He sat back down and tapped a very solemn looking woman next to him. She had long very light brown hair braided into a thick braid that ran down her back. Her eyes were the color of moss, a perfect blend of grass and dirt.

"I am the Goddess of Agriculture, Demeter," she twirled her hair in her rough hand, looking like she was trying not to cry. A rather plump man next to her eased her down into her seat. He took a swig from a basin by him and turned to face us. He was completely bald and had gray eyes.

"I'm Dionysus, God of Wine and Paaaarties," he slurred out a little. He plopped back down, taking another swig. A moment of silence passed, when suddenly, the doors completely burst open. Skulduggery and I whipped around, fireballs ready. Darkness came seeping into the room, casting a very chilly mood. I looked hard and saw a figure emerge from the ground. He dusted off his long dark blue robe, and smoothed out his black hair. He had completely black eyes and he glared at everyone.

"I apologize for my lateness," he said, striding over to the empty chair beside Hera. He sat down slowly and put his face in his hands, staring at me. "I am most obviously Hades, the God of the Underworld."

"Hades," Zeus commanded. "This is Valkyrie Cain and Skulduggery Pleasant. Be courteous."

Hades nodded and stood up, stepping over the table and getting right up in my face. He placed a hand on my hair and pulled slightly.

"How old are you, child?"

"Twenty-five," I stated, trying to keep my voice level. He snorted and stepped away from me and over to Skulduggery. He placed a hand on his skull and twisted it all around.

"Ow sir," Skulduggery cried out. Hades immediately stopped and looked him straight in the eye sockets.

"Why aren't you completely dead? How come you are not down in the Underworld?"

"I'm too good to die," Skulduggery crossed his arms. Hades glared and picked up his arm. He grabbed his hand and ripped hard. Skulduggery's hand came clean off. Demeter, Ares, Athena, and Artemis came running up. Each one had their weapons in their hands, ready to fight. Skulduggery groaned and stumbled back a bit. I came rushing up to him, catching him. I set him down carefully and walked straight up to Hades.

"If you don't mind," I said, staring straight into his black eyes. "Could we have that hand back?"

I held out my hand, expecting him to give it to me. He smirked at me.

"I hope you will not always be this haughty," he remarked, giving me the hand. "Or things will not go as smoothly as one may hope."

He waved his hand and the ground to his side fell open. He stepped down into it, immediately disappearing. I clutched the hand tightly, and then rushed over to Skulduggery. I sat down next to him and lifted up his handless arm.

"Need a hand?" I smirked, lifting up his sleeve a little bit.

"Oh please," he cringed. "That joke has been made way too many times."

"Only because you can't ever think of any good jokes!" I said, gripping his arm and hand tightly. "Ready?"

He nodded slowly. I quickly jammed his bones together, trying to hear the satisfying snap they made. I worked a little bit more, until _SNAP!  
_

Skulduggery groaned and played with his hand. It flopped around but was otherwise usable. I helped him up and turned to face the Gods. They all stared at me incredulously.

"Does that happen often?" Demeter asked. I shrugged.

"Only when someone forces it to happen," Skulduggery explained. Demeter nodded and stepped back to her chair. Artemis put away her bow and jumped over the table to her chair. Ares followed her, jumping all the way. Athena whispered something to Aphrodite, and they both giggled. Aphrodite gave me a big smile.

Okay.

"Well, please sit," Zeus said in his commanding voice. The doors creaked open and two lovely girls ran in carrying chairs. They set them down and ran straight back out. Hera gestured for us to sit.

"So, you must be curious as to why we sent for you, no?" Apollo asked, raising one eyebrow. We both nodded.

"Well, it actually is not that complicated," Athena exclaimed. "A man, Dargus Clutch, to be exact, as taken a sudden liking to us. He keeps hunting us and the other Gods down to 'harness their power' as he says. Some of us have already been captured. Such as Poseidon."

We all turned our heads to look at him. He continued to stare straight ahead, until he snapped and turned back to us.

"True," he whispered. "I have been taken. There was a loud contraption that this man had set up. He took a needle and stuck it into my arm. I eventually felt myself growing faint and less powerful. Someone took the needle out of my arm and put it into the man's arm. He fell down, but quickly regained his balance. He concentrated on a small bowl of salt water, and the water flew out of the air and landed straight back into the bowl. I do not remember anything else, I am sorry."

I nodded, taking in everything.

"What does 'Dargus Clutch' look like?" Skulduggery asked.

Hera sighed. "He has black hair with stripes of white woven throughout it. It's in a ponytail and reaches his middle back. He is quite ugly as mortals go, for he has an eye patch and scars running across his face. His eyes are as black as his hair."

"Huh," I muttered to Skulduggery. "How stereotypical for an evil guy," I stood up and walked closer to the table. "Poseidon, do you remember how you got out of there?"

"They let me go freely. I remember being thrown around and then was instantly here. I don't understand why they would let me go."

"Maybe they'd think you'd be a nuisance," Skulduggery said. He noticed how Poseidon had stood up and was glaring at him with pure hatred. "_I _don't think you're a nuisance. You're nice. But maybe the evil guys didn't want you there. No offense…"

Poseidon sat back down, still glaring.

"Let me handle this," I whispered. Skulduggery nodded.

"Okay, now, not trying to sound mean and rude and stuff, but what exactly do you want us to do?" I asked strolling around the room like a lawyer would do in court. Zeus cleared his throat.

"We need you to help us get rid of him," he boomed.

"We get rid of a lot of guys. It should be a piece of cake. What I don't quite understand is how come you, the almighty Gods and Goddesses, couldn't get rid of him."

"He's very smart," Ares said. "He has developed a certain knife type weapon that could kill us if he were to stab us with it. Naturally, we are actually afraid. No one has ever found something like this and we have never been threatened like that."

I nodded, thinking it over. "Okay. Makes sense now. Is there anything special about this guy?"

"What ever do you mean?" Aphrodite asked.

"Does he have any weaknesses, or strengths? Do you know if he has a clear motive?" I explained, continuing to pace around the room. "Is he the stereotypical villain who just wants to take over the world, or does he want to bring back his dead wife, or something meaningful like that?"

"Are you saying that you would let him go if he wanted to bring back his dead wife?" Athena asked. I shook my head.

"No. Not at all. Merely asking if he does. I find it stupid that people forgive the evil people because they want to save some loved one. If they're dead or dying, let them be!"

Everyone nodded.

Apollo cleared his throat. "I am curious, we have heard many great things about you, but how can a skeleton and a twenty-five year old woman help us? You look to have great capability, but do you actually have it?"

I narrowed my eyes and was about to say something, when suddenly the doors burst open. About ten large _green_ men came running in. They looked like Mexican wrestlers. Their muscles pulsed and the veins in their arms looked like they could blow up. They were bald and had tiny eyes.

One of them roared out, and I quickly snapped into action. One came charging at me, but I kicked his stomach and blew him across the room. He yelled and fell down in a heap.

"Watch out!" Skulduggery yelled. I turned and another one was coming towards me with a knife. He aimed for my throat but I jumped and kicked his head backwards. I cringed at the _SNAP _his neck made and he fell down. I smiled triumphantly and was soon knocked off my feet. A green guy came up to me and wrapped his giant hand around my neck, lifting me up with ease. He squeezed hard and I gasped for breath. I lashed out one of my legs and caught him in the gut. He doubled over, dropping me on top of his dead comrade.

Ew.

I summoned a fireball and shot it at him. He blinked and was engulfed in flames. He fell backwards, writhing on the ground. I snapped around to Skulduggery, who was shooting them left and right. They stumbled when the bullets hit them, but kept coming forward. He finally gave up and pushed the air. It shimmered and they all went flying backwards like bowling pins. I ran up, jumping on the table, narrowly missing Hera's head with my boot. I thrust the fire at them and they all flailed around. I watched as the veins in their arms literally popped. Green goop sprayed all over them. The men slowly turned to a lighter green color and moaned in pain. They all cried out, but were instantly silenced.

I coughed and wheezed, trying to get more air into my lungs. Skulduggery ran up to me, his hand on my back.

"You alright?" He rubbed my back slowly, patting it. I nodded slowly, getting my breathing even.

"Well," I said hoarsely. The Gods and Goddesses were cowered behind a column and looked amazed. "That a good enough answer for you, Apollo?"

Apollo stepped out and grinned. I bowed slightly, still gripping my sore neck. He came up to me.

"May I?" He gestured with his hand towards my neck. I craned it forward so he could look at it. He put his hand on the light bruises forming, and I instantly felt better. The pain was gone.

"Wow. Don't call you God of Healing for nothin', huh?"

Apollo smirked and nodded to Skulduggery. He plopped down in his seat at the table. Everyone was staring at us.

"I think we can trust you to help us, no?" Hermes asked us. Skulduggery and I nodded.

"Well, would you like to go meet the other Gods and Goddesses?" Zeus asked. All Twelve Olympians stood up from their chairs and gracefully made their way towards the doors. Zeus pushed them open and again, the lights all went dimmer. The people earlier were all sitting around on couches and on the floor, idly mingling.

Zeus cleared his throat. "Valkyrie Cain and Skulduggery Pleasant."

I bent my head down low, following Skulduggery's lead. Hera giggled from behind us.

"You don't have to bow at everyone and everything, child," she smiled. I shrugged and turned to the big group of other Gods. They were still all smiling and looked up to us like we were some prized cows at a county fair.

"Uhh hey," I attempted.

"Hello!" They all chorused back. I looked over at Skulduggery in disbelief. He shrugged and shuffled closer to me. I looked over at everyone and turned around to look up to the Twelve Olympians, but they had disappeared. The huge doors we had come out of were sealed shut and had a large lock on the handles.

"So Valkyrie Cain," a voice called out. My head whipped around the crowd until my eyes found the blond haired man from before. "Tell about yourself. We would _love_ to hear about you."

A golden bow and arrow materialized out of nowhere and he immediately put them ready in his hands. He pulled back and the arrow shot straight towards me. It nailed me straight in the heart and I stumbled back, being caught by Skulduggery. I blinked a few times, regaining myself. I stood up straight and yanked the arrow out of me. I examined where it hit me, but there was no mark.

"Well, as cool as that was, that wasn't very nice," I smirked at the man. He smirked back and the bow disappeared out of his hand.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so overtaken by your beauty, I couldn't _help_ but instantly fall in love with you."

I blushed and looked down avoiding his gaze. He sauntered up to me and kissed my hand, making me blush further. He gave a short nod to Skulduggery and walked back to resume his place in the crowd.

Huh. Cocky.

* * *

I can't think of endings anymore! I suck.

Anyways, uhh yeah. Sorry this was kinda a boring chapter where you just met people. But it was necessary! Next chapter you'll meet some more people and maaaaybe meet the bad guy.

Oh, go read Warlock's Apocolypse!  It's amazing! It's very well written and yay! AND, if you read it, RhosFurey (the author) will update more AND I'M DYING FOR AN UPDATE… :D

Sorry for any mistakes and blah de blah.

Thank you for reading and leave me a fun review!

:DDD


	3. The Underworld

Heeeeey. I swear I didn't forget this story. I kept thinking about this…but never found the inspiration to write it. Now I am writing. And it will most likely suck, but whatever. And since people keep reading this and putting it on story alert, it has given me a bit more confidence. I'm trying to wait till my other story is completely done, which will be soon, to begin writing this again. But for now, here's this!

And what do you know, my other story is done! FOCUS NOW.

* * *

**Valkyrie's POV**

"Please don't make me go down there," Skulduggery whined. He was practically on his knees begging me to not make him go _down there_ with Hades and the dead. We made a plan that doesn't consist of tackling every bad guy and hoping we come out okay. We'll storm the 'fortress' as Poseidon called it and _attempt_ to get the baddie.

Good plan, no?

I looked down at the skeleton by my feet. He had his hands folded up like he was praying. I could tell he'd be using big puppy dog eyes on me if possible. "We're going down together."

He eyed me warily. "Really?"

"Um," I stuttered, "yeah. What's so strange about that?"

"Well you see," he said with a slight smile in his voice, "I think I've come down with a cold. It's simply awful and I just can't move another step."

I stared. "And you expect me to believe that?"

"Yes, indeed, Valkyrie," he smiled again. I took a deep breath and raked my fingers through my hair.

"Fine," I huffed, "then you can go talk to Guild and Crux about this."

The smile was wiped away instantly. "T-T-That's not fair."

"I find it perfectly fair. I go do one thing, and you do the other. Easy, right?" I smiled a little too sweetly, then turned towards Hermes. I nodded and he waved his hand. The white marble tile by my side instantly fell through. A set of black marble stairs appeared. They had dark shadows rising up from them, disappearing in curly wisps. I shrugged, then started descending the steps.

"Wait!" I turned and Skulduggery was standing awkwardly, his head tilted to the side. "I'm coming with you…" he finally muttered. I smirked triumphantly at him. He sighed and walked in time next to me.

After what seemed like hours (though it was probably just a few minutes) we reached the bottom. This was the complete opposite of Olympus. For one, Olympus was very beautiful and bright. Most of the doors, pillars, floors, and flowers were all a creamy white. The Underworld was much different.

It was dark. So dark I could barely see Skulduggery right beside me. There were no sounds. Not even our feet made noise walking across the hard black floor. As we walked on, the light became stronger. I looked up and noticed small torches scattered across the wall. They were all lit with an enormous _purple _fire. It was blazing and I could feel some of the heat radiate off of it.

I was walking, when Skulduggery's bony arm swung out to stop me. I slammed into him.

"Woah. You're brake lights were out, you know that?" I asked while I rubbed my abdomen. He put a finger to his teeth, then advanced slowly. I heard him click his fingers. A flame appeared in his hand. It illuminated the pathway. I could see that if someone took the wrong route they'd be skewered, drowned, eaten (by real people no less), or burnt to a crisp.

I was not planning on dying anytime soon.

Skulduggery insisted he go first in silence. I finally gave in and rolled my eyes. He took a small step forward, then began walking normally. He halted suddenly again, when he came to a crack in the marble. He peered down to examine it. Suddenly, it popped open with surprisingly a loud _POP_. A small figure emerged from the black marble. I could tell it was one of the dead. Their face was tired, with wrinkles and eyes that looked like they had seen too much sadness and not enough happiness. The person had yellow, parchment-like skin with ebony hair that went down to their feet.

They beckoned to us to join them inside the crack. Skulduggery and I exchanged wary glances, but jumped down anyway. I fell down gracefully since it wasn't a long jump. I crouched down on all fours, taking in my surroundings. I crawled out of the way for Skulduggery to jump down, which he did within a few seconds.

"Where are we?" he whispered.

"I don't know."

"Why did I come with you again?"

"Guild and Crux?"

"Oh right." He sighed. "Damn you," he muttered almost silently as the figure wandered by us. They stalked up to the front of the room we were in and pushed a button. Instantly, the room was flooded with lights coming from all directions. They were dim, but nothing to drastic. An enormous purple fire erupted on ledges on the walls, making the everything flicker across the walls, creating shadows. The person beckoned to us to come with a single move of its finger. I began walking, with Skulduggery trailing right behind me.

I peered closer at the figure. I couldn't tell if it was a woman or a man, the wrinkles were so bad. Their face was very distorted looking, like they were always in extreme pain. Their hair was flowing around their fragile little body, encircling it every few seconds, though there was no wind. Their eyes were hot pink, illuminating their yellow skin. They wore black rags that looked like it was once a long dressing gown, which I guessed was my indication that this person was once female.

We stopped a few feet of the little person and stared down at her. She looked up at me sadly, and turned and left with a flourish of her dark hair.

"Well," Skulduggery said happily, "let's go then! We can't find anyone, so I'd say that we're done here."

I swung out my arm and grabbed his jacket material. "You aren't getting off that easily, darling," I muttered. "But you can just go see Crux and Guild if you don't want to stay down here I guess." I shrugged and smiled at his defeated composure.

"I will find something to get back at you for this," he said.

"I'd like to see you try!" He laughed and stepped back up to me. His arm was pressing up against mine, like he was afraid. I looked back to my left, and the little person had appeared again. They wagged a finger towards us, telling us to come forward silently. We did as we were asked, then stopped abruptly two very, _very _large doors swung open. The room was lit up a bit more, but still remained dark.

"Hello there," came a sweet voice from in front us. There was a woman, in her early twenties maybe, with blonde/brown hair and grass-green eyes. She had delicate features set upon a porcelain skin tone. She had on a long dark blue dress with an enormous train. There were small black roses in her hair. The dress wrapped around her tightly, the fabric overlapping every once and a while.

"You must be those two I've heard about," she said again. "Hades came to tell me about you two."

"Um." I scratched my head. "Yeah, I guess. I'm Valkyrie Cain and that's Skulduggery Pleasant."

"Yes. Of course." She smiled, revealing white teeth. "I know. I am Persephone, Queen of the Underworld and Demeter's daughter."

Once I had thought about, true, both did look alike. And Demeter did look a little upset when I had first met her. Persephone seemed like a sweet girl. Why would she want to become queen of this desolate and dark place?

"We're here to see Hades," Skulduggery said, interrupting me from my thoughts. "Might he be around?"

"I'm sorry," Persephone frowned slightly, "but my husband is off into the deeper caverns. He asked to not be disturbed. Working with the dead can be a tricky business, after all. And Cerberus needs taken care of." She smiled again. This woman seemed to smile all the time.

"Alright then. Could-"

"You may give me a message. I could deliver it to him once he returns. Or you could wait here. It shouldn't be long until he is done from the caverns." She tilted her head and brushed her dirt colored hair away from her face. "You are certainly welcome to wait out the remainder of the time here. It is no trouble at all. Though, some humans have been known to go insane when they stay down here for too long." She gave me a strange look, then her gaze flickered over to Skulduggery. "You are a skeleton."

"True that," he said happily. How could he be so happy and cheerful? We were in Hell for God's sake!

"Why? Shouldn't you be dead and your soul floating around here somewhere?"

"Well," he said, "I think it actually is. Or part of it is. I don't really know how I came to be like this, but I got to do a whole lot more. So it works out for everyone in the end."

"Except how you drive me insane…" I muttered softly. He aimed his elbow for my ribs, but I dodged it. Persephone was staring at us lovingly.

"Mr. Pleasant," she said suddenly. "Do you know you real name?"

He titled his head. "I have an idea as to what it might be, but no one can be sure."

"What might it be then?"

"Um." His hands plunged into his pockets. "It's-" He was cut off by an even bigger set of doors swinging open. These doors were as tall as two of Gordon's houses! The same wispy figure as before strode through the doors, followed by Hades.

The God of the Underworld crossed his arms across his manly chest and glared at us. His gaze shifted over to Persephone, and softened. "Hello, Persephone," he said softly. Shadows curled up around his feet as he glided over to his Queen. He wrapped an arm around her delicate shoulders.

"What brings you here," he half-snarled.

"Hades, be nice," Persephone commanded. "They're trying to help us."

Hades sighed. "Yes, that is true. But, tell us, what does bring you here?"

I was about to answer when the ground began to shake. It was like a small earthquake was hitting us. Skulduggery stumbled backwards. I grabbed his arm to steady him. The same figure ran out from the corner, accompanied with another figure. They gestured to Persephone, who then ran through another smaller set of doors. Hades removed the top portion of his robe, revealing his muscled and chiseled chest. He didn't look half bad.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Skulduggery grabbed my arm and swung me on the other side of him. The ground I had just been standing on had erupted. A giant crack formed. Four large hands reached up and pried the crack open. Two of the giant Mexican wrestlers jumped out and immediately began attacking us. I darted backward, but knocked into something hard. Another Mexican wrestler was behind me. He swung his giant, clumsy arms around my waist and hoisted me up.

I kicked my legs in the air, and slammed my fists into his forearms, but he didn't let me go. The other wrestler came up to me and reached to kick me in my stomach, but dark curls swept him off his feet. I looked up as Hades flicked his hand and dragged the wrestler towards him. The guy holding me tightened his grip on me. I heard my ribs snap and I screamed in pain.

I reached my hand up and summoned a fireball, and placed it on his arm. He yelled out in pain. He dropped me, rather painfully, and swung his arm around. Before I could escape, the veins in his arm burst. The green goop sprayed everywhere, including me. I wiped as much as I could off of me, before looking up and around me. Hades was standing by the crack and making sure no more wrestlers got through. The one who had been holding me ran up to him and smacked the god across the head. Hades went tumbling away.

Two more wrestlers escaped the crack and sprinted towards the door Persephone had escaped from. I looked over at Skulduggery, who was firing bullets left and right. I heaved myself up and took after the wrestlers. I wrenched open the door and saw the wispy figures try and get a hold on the wrestlers. But they were just knocked out of the way. I craned my neck and saw Persephone standing on a table, looking positively terrified.

I summoned a fireball and threw it at the two men. One caught fire, while the other knocked him out of the way. But the fire transferred to the man, and he was soon engulfed in flames as well. Persephone looked at me wildly, before jumping over them and rushing for the doors. I followed her out slowly, and found her clinging onto Hades.

Skulduggery rushed towards me. "You alright?" he asked frantically.

"Yes, except for my ribs being almost crushed to dust." I smiled. Skulduggery sighed and led me away from Hades and Persephone. He was looking at us with a hard expression. He didn't look mad or sad, but he was just studying us. It made me rather uncomfortable. The same wispy figure fell into step with us and led us to a small staircase. They gestured towards it.

"Thank you," I whispered. They titled their head and I thought I caught a hint of a smile. We ascended the stairs and pushed the large door open. Skulduggery stepped through first, and held his hand to me. I latched on carefully, my ribs hurting even more.

"Isn't this convenient?" he said suddenly. I looked around and realized we were in one of Kenspeckle's labs. He was across the room and staring at us.

He sighed loudly. "Come here then," he growled. I smiled and hobbled over to him. "What happened?" he asked.

"It's kind of a long story," I said.

"I've got some time here, Valkyrie."

I shrugged and began telling him everything that had happened.

* * *

DUDE THIS IS LONG. AND IT SUCKS.

I'm sorry for taking so goddamn long to update this. I've thought about this for a long time, but lost a lot of inspiration for it. So sorry about that.

But I still hope you at least semi-enjoyed this and thanks for reading! Sorry for mistakes!

:DD


	4. Hades and Persephone

Valkyrie laid back on the medical bed Kenspeckle had placed her on earlier. The healing potions had begun to take affect on her broken and shattered ribs. She was told to wait for twenty minutes before doing anything. She sighed and began thinking about that look Hades had given them.

Was he pleased? Annoyed? She couldn't tell. His eyes were so dark, she wasn't able to make out any emotions in them.

She looked up suddenly as black shadows began curling around in the corner of the room. The shadows grew lights and lighter, until eventually, Hades stepped out from the mist.

"Hello there," he said loudly. "How are you?"

"Fine. Just a few broken ribs. Kenspeckle fixed them up for me."

"Wonderful." He stepped into the room a little bit more. "You saved Persephone. Why?"

Valkyrie looked at him in surprise. "Well I thought I was supposed to protect you all. And Persephone seemed to be in a bit of danger, so I figured I should go help. Plus she's nice."

"She is very nice, indeed. But even after I insulted you. You and the skeleton saved her."

"We get insulted all the time. It doesn't really bother us anymore," she said calmly. Her head turned as Skulduggery waltzed into the room. He stopped short and took a long look at Hades, then came to stand by Valkyrie.

"You alright, then?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah. Doing pretty good. It was just a few ribs."

"Still…" he muttered and turned to Hades. "Hello then."

Hades nodded his head. "I just came to thank Valkyrie for saving Persephone."

"Oh. Right." Skulduggery paused and shuffled around a bit. "We-"

Then suddenly Tanith burst into the room.

"How could you guys not tell me there was going to be action!" she demanded. "I've been ready to fight anyone who comes in my way!" She stopped and paused to look at Hades. "Who's that?"

"Hades," Valkyrie said simply.

"Hades as in the Hades that runs the Underworld and stuff?" she asked incredulously.

"There aren't many other Hades, are there?" Skulduggery teased. Tanith rolled her eyes and walked up to the God. She crossed her arms and studied him for a long time. After a few moments, she nodded and walked straight from the room.

"Who was that?" he asked skeptically.

"Tanith," Valkyrie responded. "She's strange. Ignore her for the most part." Hades nodded and stood awkwardly. He looked up as the corner he had arrived in began pulsing with dark shadows again. He crossed the room in a few swift steps and held his hand out. A delicate, pale hand came to grasp his. Persephone stepped out of the pit of darkness and smiled widely.

"Valkyrie," she said and bowed her head and smiled even wider, if that was possible. "And Mr. Skeleton." She bowed again. "I would like to thank you for saving me. Those men were too powerful for me to take on. Thank you Valkyrie for getting rid of them."

She smiled. "It was nothing. Really. Those guys are pretty easy most times."

Persephone laughed quietly. "Well I hope they won't cause more trouble. They're quite nasty. Mr. Skeleton," she said and directed her attention to Skulduggery, "do you remember your real name yet?"

He shook his head. "It's been a while since it was used."

"I understand then," she said softly. "But may I have a word with you then?"

"Certainly." He and Persephone strode out of the room quietly, leaving Hades and Valkyrie alone in the silence.

"Do you know the story of how Persephone came to be my wife?" the God asked.

Valkyrie shook her head.

"It's quite complicated, really. See, I kidnapped her."

"Oh…" Valkyrie muttered. "Um. That's strange."

"It is. And she hated me at first. And I tricked her into becoming my Queen for seven of the twelve months of the year. She stays with me for that time, then returns to her mother in Olympus. At first, she was completely grateful. She hated it in the Underworld. It's a dark and desolate place. And the Goddess of Spring wouldn't like something that was so dark, correct?

"But, after the time went on, the time in which she was with me seemed to grow shorter and shorter for both of us. We realized that we began to fall in love and didn't like to be apart. And so we went to Demeter and Zeus to ask for different arrangements. Demeter objected strongly, but Zeus said he would allow it. Now-" he was cut off when Skulduggery and Persephone strode back in. She was still smiling and seemed as happy as ever, but Skulduggery seemed a bit sad. His body language betrayed his happy tone.

* * *

Eventually, Hades and Persephone had to leave. They said they had important death business to attend to. Hades gave a wayward glance at Persephone when she said something about resurrecting a few people.

"Are you alright?" Valkyrie asked a few moments after they had left.

He looked up at her. Though he had no facial expressions, she could tell he would be frowning. Finally he said, "Yes. I'm fine."

She smiled sadly, not wanting to push him. Her hand drifted over to his skeletal one on the bed sheets. She gripped it softly, and gave a small squeeze. They pulled apart as soon as Kenspeckle stalked into the room.

He motioned for Valkyrie to show him her torso. She lifted her shirt and let him poke at it. Clarabelle was beside him and handed him a yellow cloth. He dabbed it across her abdomen and pulled her shirt down.

"Refrain from breaking your ribs again, please," he told her.

She smiled and hopped from the bed. "Will do, Kenspeckle." He rolled his eyes and disappeared from the labs after Clarabelle.

"So," Skulduggery said happily, "ready to go?"

Valkyrie nodded and yanked on her black jacket. They headed out the medical facility, but were instantly transported back to Mount Olympus.

"Whoa. That's handy," Valkyrie muttered under her breath. They continued walking in the soft grass until they came to the large doors they first entered. The doors opened and Hermes zoomed out.

"Great. You're here!" he said excitedly. "Zeus needs to see you." He grabbed their hands and dragged them both through multiple sets of doors. The other residents of Mount Olympus smiled and nodded as they sped past them, but made no sound. Hermes stopped at the enormous set of doors and pushed them open with a wave of his hand. The light flooded into the room, but dimmed quickly. The table with the Gods was set in the middle, with five large chairs directly across from the table.

"Hey you two!" Fletcher called out from the chair he was seated in. "This place is really cool." Tanith and Ghastly turned to face them from their chairs and smiled.

Zeus stood and faced them. He gestured silently with one of his giant hands to the two empty chairs. Skulduggery and Valkyrie took their seats quickly, and stared intently back at the group. The twelve, plus Hades, were all smiling back at them softly.

Ares stood up and cleared his throat loudly. "We must leave," he stated simply. "We can not afford to lose any one of us. If we are to move, we must be safe and away from Mount Olympus. Find us a place." He glared hard at the five seated across from him and then sat down.

"So," Valkyrie said slowly, "you want us to relocate you from Mount Olympus and to a different place where the bad guys won't find you?"

"Correct," he nodded.

"We will make do anywhere," Hera added. "Any place will suit us, with just a few minor exceptions. But we will provide for ourselves. And it wouldn't be for long, hopefully." She smiled sweetly.

"I think I would like to stay at Valkyrie's home," Aphrodite announced. "I hear from Hermes it is beautiful."

Everyone turned their attention to Valkyrie. They were all waiting for her answer.

She sighed irritably. "Well alright then. Tell us when we can go."

* * *

_Dargus Clutch waltzed up and down the hallways in his lake house. The windows were clean and clear. He could see everything for miles around. The water lapped up against the base of his home and some splattered the windows. He smiled and tugged the lapels of his neon green suit up. His bright yellow top hat sat comfortably on his hair. His dark eye patch clung tightly over his left eye._

_He paused to allow two of his men stomp by and he watched them disappear into a room. They returned a few moments later, carrying a large syringe, bucket, mop, and box of tissues. Clutch nodded to them and watched as they sprinted down the hallway. He walked to the windows and watched the two green men sink down into the lake. _

_He smiled to himself. This was going to be totally awesome.

* * *

_

Kinda sucks, but whatever. It'll get better, I promise. And I decided I'd go ahead and make a separate word document that has the whole story order. I know exactly what's going to happen and what chapter.

Dunno why I told you that, but whatever.

Thanks for reading and sorry that it sucks!

Sorry for mistakes!

:DDD


End file.
